Last Judgment
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Riku is denying his feelings while still being sexy, Sora is just confused, and Roxas and Hayner are sharing last goodbyes. Will this ever turn out happy? [RoxasxHayner, SoraxRiku.][Chap. 2 up, rated M.][Incomplete]
1. Chap 1: The Party Part I

Last Judgment

A Pupp3t Mast00r original story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

WARNING: RikuxSora loving, RoxasxHayner loving, rather long ramblings at end, and rather crappy writing. (Aren't I so confident!) So if you don't wanna read it, press the back button instead of flaming at me. I can write whateva I wanna, aiight? Aiight.

Before-hand-notes: Reviews of all types welcome. Please read it even though my confidence isn't very high and it's probably misleading you… thanks!

Chapter 1. The Party Part I

-x-X-x-

Sora jumped high into the air and knocked Riku back with a quick thrust to his side.

"Zomygawd, Riku are you okay!" He came over, observing the fallen boy with huge sky-blue eyes. A small wooden sword rested lightly in his hands, forgotten for now.

'Damn it, he's just too cute for his own good. And caring.' Riku thought, sniggering inwardly, before jumping up suddenly, nearly missing the younger brunet, and whipping around. "'Course I am, you just _worry_ too much," Riku purred. Sora grinned broadly until Riku yelled his battle cry and lunged at Sora with his own wooden sword, taking a horizontal whack at every step. Sora back-stepped this attack easily until Riku was finished. Sora then leapt up at Riku again and struck his leg; Riku fell and rolled over, standing back up. "Is that the **best** you can do?" He mocked.

Sora was panting heavily, but not about to give up, "No, _not_ quite." He lunged at Riku for the third time. As before he missed and Riku countered by striking him rather hard on the head. Riku saw the boy fall and hit the ground eyes wide with shock, and his legs frozen in place. Riku's mind buzzed with confusion, he hadn't hit Sora _that_ hard had he? He meant to just parry his blow; he wasn't even planning on winning: something about the youth made him weak. Quickly he shrugged it off and forced himself to move, first by picking Sora up and cradling him. Riku had to admit, he loved the way Sora looked when he slept (or in this case knocked out), and he loved the way Sora was leaning on him. Shaking his head, Riku carried him towards home.

-x-X-x-

Later on, in Sora's house, Sora lay peacefully on his bed, his head wrapped in gauze. No sign of blood showed but his folks wanted to be sure by wrapping the cloth around his head, and Riku had insisted, '_For his own good_' Riku had said. The silver haired boy stood over the brunet's bed, hovering and watching for signs of consciousness and breathing patterns.

"Hrrungph?" Sora muttered, groggily.

Riku smiled happily, "G'morning sleepy head."

Sora fully opened his eyes and looked up at Riku, a little unfocused. The brunet smiled and sat up. A little _too_ fast. Sora fell back down, causing a stab of pain to erupt through his forehead. He cried out in pain and Riku gritted his teeth. He picked the boy up and held him close while the brunet hugged his head tight. "Riku? Wh-what happened?"

Riku winced as the memory came back, "I- erm… Hit you sorta hard… While we were sparring? Do you remember?"

Sora nodded, still holding his head, "Yes." Surprisingly the brunet didn't blame Riku, it _was_ a spar anyway, and the idea was to **hit** the sparring partner. Unfortunately, Riku had a different opinion, and regretted the whole thing.

Riku rocked the boy back and forth for a while until he fell asleep, and placed him softly back onto the bad, jostling the youth's head. Riku didn't notice the jostling or the way Sora's eyes fluttered slightly before closing again when Riku leaned in to kiss his cheek, lingering for a little longer before running out of the room. Somehow, Sora knew that the kiss meant a little more then a brotherly kiss, but he didn't mind much and quickly faded into sleep.

-x-X-x-

Skip 5 something years into the future… WoOoOoOo.

-x-X-x-

Riku sat brooding in his broken down bedroom. Since the fighting incident with Sora, Riku had fallen deeper and deeper into denial, turning away his feelings and putting them stored away into a small part of his mind. But each time when he wanted comfort those feelings popped up, unbidden, and he turned them away. Each time, though, it was getting harder for Riku to turn them away and that in turn made him mad, which in turn made him deny it, which in turn made him angst. See, everything is connected in a subtle way.

Since then Sora had become sick. Not a noticeable sick but an invisible sick. Sora couldn't think hard or have his brain overload or else he'd blackout. Riku blamed himself although Sora never would; Sora was rather convinced it was his own fault. He couldn't tell anyone why it was his fault but it was.

Over the past few years Riku had noticed the pain and trouble it caused the boy, and that only deepened his forbidden feelings. Growling, Riku slammed his fists onto the cracked wall, making it creak and shudder. He rose to his feet and decided to go see Sora, see how he was doing. 'And maybe, become acquainted…' something inside of him whispered huskily, Riku shook his head and focused on his walking.

As he was walking, Riku reflected on how this happened. When they were young, Riku had always felt… something towards the brunet. Though, being the young boy he was all he could think of it being was that he was over protective towards the boy. As they got older Riku matured and realized his feelings slowly. Sora never lost his boyish charm and face, or his naivety, leaving Riku thoroughly lost in his eyes whenever he looked at their blue depths. It also strengthened when Riku kissed him slightly on the cheek that one-day. Although Riku would never say so, he thought Sora was too cute; he liked the idea of lying besides him and sharing his life with him. He would love to explore his body, but he was scared of his feelings and of rejection. Two things life had molded him to be scared of.

Riku got to Sora's house quicker then he thought possible. Sighing, he stepped up to the door and knocked. Sora opened the door and (to Riku's great enjoyment) grinned very boyish-ly. "Riku! Nice to see you, come in. My parents are out for the week." Riku sauntered in and looked about. Traces of Sora's cooking showed in the kitchen; the place was a mess. Riku sighed, although it wasn't a sad or disappointed sigh. Just… Happy.

"Get settled, Roxas is out… doing… something?" He frowned, making Riku's heart skip a beat.

Riku nodded and sat on the couch, lounging on it like he owned the place. Sora swaggered over and plopped down on his lap, making the other boy grunt, secretly enjoying it. Some rather perverted thoughts ran through his head but he pushed them away. Not quickly enough.

Sora wriggled, "Riku, you happy to see me or what?" Something was uncomfortable with his seat… (A/N: Are you catching my drift, huh? HuuUUuuUUuuh!)

Riku just sighed and ruffled the youth's wild hair, "Both."

Sora nodded and cuddled on to his lap, muttering something into his chest.

"I'm sorry, dear _Soooraa_, I didn't catch that," Riku sniggered.

Sora turned to look at his friend, a slight pout evident, "Five hundred channels and there's nothing to watch." Sora had been flipping channels before Riku visited. Riku sighed and rubbed the boy's back. The brunette wriggled happily before realizing what was happening. He was soon on his back, with Riku over him, dangerously close to his face. "Ri-Riku?" He stuttered. Riku just kept looking at him like a piece of meat. To eat? Or not to eat?

'Oooh, too eat…' he though nastily. Riku lowered his body down on top of Sora's making the youth gasp, quickly turning into a moan. Riku's eyes clouded slightly until Sora leaned up to _almost_ touch Riku's lips with his own. Then Riku pulled away and muttered, "Sorry… Just…" _couldn't control my own very sexy body, and impulses._

Sora sat up and leaned on Riku, "S'okay, Ri-_ku._" He purred the last syllable.

Before Sora could muster up the courage to make a move (A/N: Oooh lala) Roxas barged in the door and shouted, "EVERYONE'S COMING OVER TONIGHT FOR A PARTY! EVERYONE MEANS RIKU AND HAYNER, JUST SO YA KNOW!" He stared at the couple. "Hello you two! Did you know, Riku, that you're welcome to come to a party tonight?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "No, _Roxas_ I didn't."

Roxas squinted at them, "What were you doing?"

Suddenly Riku lost his sarcastic aurora and announced at the same time as Sora, "Nothing."

Roxas let it slide and slipped into the kitchen to call Hayner. Sora went in as well to find out the details of the party. Which left Riku to argue with himself. 'I was so close to actually telling Sora how I feel… No bad Riku, don't think like that. He probably doesn't feel the same… Yea, you're right, besides I don't think he'd like it if we just happened to… oh I dunno… become more familiar with each other?' He sniggered to himself but stopped short, ' No **bad**, _bad_, bad Riku. Sora wouldn't be too happy about that now would he?' Riku silently hoped that Sora would've been.

Sora came back out and (once again) plopped down on Riku, emitting a grunt from the older boy. "The party starts once Hayner gets here… Care to snuggle a little?"

Riku blinked, "What?"

Sora turned to look at him, a rather amused expression apparent, "Care to set up this place for a party?"

Riku sighed, "No. Besides it's only us 4…"

Sora pouted, "Butbutbutbut… I'm booooooreedddd, Riiikuu!"

Riku smirked happily, "_I _can **fix** that…"

Sora's pout disappeared and his blue eyes became saucers, "Riku… I don't like that look…"

Riku promptly dived on Sora, tickling his ribs and underarms. Sora stuttered insults between gasps of air and laughter. Riku sniggered to himself. (A/N: more like laughing through his teeth, but you get the point.) Soon, Riku was under Sora and Sora looked ready for revenge. The two boys panted heavily, sweat beading on their foreheads, Riku's white tank top plastered to his chest. Riku stopped moving and stared at Sora's sweaty figure, admiring the girl-ish curves. Sora ogled Riku's muscular form through his sweat-soaked tank top, although neither boy noticed each other's stares. Quickly, after regaining his senses, Riku flipped Sora over and pinned his arms down, his legs pinning down Sora's.

Riku leaned in close to Sora's neck and planted small kisses up and down, emitting a loud purr from Sora and several wriggles. Soon Riku had them both much more excited and tired then when they first started. Riku continued to kiss Sora's body, his chest, neck, cheeks and ears. He even got close to his lips but only lingered slightly.

Sora sniggered, "Riku… your knee isn't in a very good spot as of now. Do you mind moving it?"

Riku just raised an eyebrow before coming to an answer. His knee was located in the smaller boy's groin, arguably causing distress. Riku smirked, "Do you mean moving it like… _this_?" He moved his knee forwards slightly, causing his younger friend to moan, which in turn caused Riku's aquamarine eyes to glaze over.

When Roxas walked in they both sat up quickly and plopped down on the couch. Roxas announced, in a slightly squeaky voice, "Hayner should be here in… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" He was cut off by a sharp knock. "He's here!" Roxas squealed. A certain brunette teen and silver-haired devil sniggered.

Hayner walked in and plopped down besides Sora. "Where's the party?"

TBC suckas!

-x-X-x-

Author comments: Ladeedadum. It was nice making this, a lot of RikuxSora action. Boom! Sorry if the writing sucks, I'm… tired. Yes, that's it. _Tired…_

Grammar Notes: Sorry but this seemed necessary. I _did_ check it twice and I _did_ spell check (using Word… it's annoying but helpful) and I _did_ consider this piece's sucky-ness, and I _did _use Wikipedia on some of the words.

**_Brunet_** is the male equivalent to **_Brunette_**; I didn't wanna call Sora a girl now did I?

**_Naivety_** _ISN'T_ spelled wrong it's just the English version of the French form **_naïveté. _**Since I'm not French I decided that using the English version sounded better. Navety simply means "the state of lacking experience or understanding and/or having a lack of sophistication." Much like naïve. I know it sounds crappy but it is. Look it up on or Google it.

TBC simply means To Be Contiued.

About the P.S. directly from the Wiki: "A **postscript** (from _post scriptum_, a Latin expression meaning "after writing" and abbreviated P.S.) is a sentence, paragraph, or occasionally many paragraphs added, often hastily and incidentally, after the signature of a letter or (sometimes) the main body of an essay or book ...P.S. is sometimes used as a purely stylistic touch, when it isn't really necessary. P.P.S. is a "Post-postscript" and allows the letter writer to add even more thoughts after the first postscript. To continue, a third postscript would be a P.P.P.S. and so on." So yes, the P.S. is correct.

Sorry but this seemed REALLY important tocut down onall the flames I'm bound to get! I apologize many times!

I'm not aware of anything else so… good. If you still aren't sure about this, Wiki it. I swear you will see everything as it is here, if not paraphrased a bit.

Riku: -purrs happily-

Sora: -grins manically, snuggle-pounces Riku-

PM: Well… that's all. REVIEW DARN IT. Or I'll get Sephy over there…

Sephy: That's. Not. My. Name.

PM: Shuddup. It is now.

Sephy: -growls and ponders on teaching a lesson-

PM: Think about it and Riku molests you, d'ya hear me?

Sephy: -mutters something about stupid silver haired sex driven idiots and brunette writers bent on causingtrouble to a certain person-

PM: You wouldn't have to put up with "Sephy" if you didn't have such a badass name, so shuddup.

Riku: Awww, I can't mess with Sephy?

Sephy: No. Not, ever! I. _Will._ Castrate. You.

Riku: -backs away, slowly-

Sora: I thought I had you!

Riku: Ehehehe, I escaped… _Must_ I be in denial, PM?

PM: Pssh, you get over it.

Riku: Fine. I'll go and sulk in the bedroom. -stalks off to bedroom:-

Sora: I forgot about my… sweet stash in that bedroom. Must retrieve it, right? -runs after Riku-

PM: NOT. MY. COVERS. Or my teddy bear! RIKU! SORA! -growls, erupting in Axel-Like flames:- SEPHY, KILL.

Sephy: Woof. Bark.

Axel: Why am I not with Roxie? -steals from Hayner-

PM: Next. Time. The readers do not wanna read all of this. Go. AWAY!

Axel: Promise? -is promptly kicked out, would be castrated, then kicked out but Sephy is busy, leave a message- Ow, my butt…

PM: Sorry! R+R please, it'd make Axel happy (and may help him to come back… hinthintwinkwinkcoughcough) Drop off sweets for Sora-doll, castration tools for Sephy, new bedcovers for me, and a cage to hold Mr. I-Can't-Keep-My-Hands-Outta-Sora's-Pants-Riku. Suggest last names… maybe? It'd help because I'm a lazy ass, 5 reviews earns another update… Or I'll just update eventually… Ta!

-Loud bickering and random chat in distance-

Why did I invite these morons into my subconscious?

P.S PM means Pupp3t Mast00r, aiight? Aiight. I'm not sure on the whole character chat at the end, the guidelines weren't specific. And I've seen many people doing the same thing but if everyone were stabbing himself or herself would you? So ya, help?

P.P.S I did replace":" with "-" because it was messing up the piece. Sorry!


	2. Chap 2: The Party Part II

Last Judgment

A Pupp3t Mast00r original story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb. Me no own songs. First is "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. Second is "Always" by Blink 182.

WARNING: RikuxSora, RoxasxHayner, RikuxHayner, SoraxRoxas loving, rather long ramblings at end, and rather crappy writing. (Aren't I so confident!) So if you don't wanna read it, press the back button instead of flaming at me. I can write whateva I wanna, aiight? Aiight.

Before-hand-notes: Reviews of all types welcome. Please read it even though my confidence isn't very high and it's probably misleading you… thanks! And about the SoraxRoxas loving, I'm just that kinky, thanks!

Chapter 2. The Party Part II

-x-X-x-

Hayner walked in and plopped down besides Sora. "Where's the party?"

Roxas walked over and sat besides Hayner, slinging an arm around the boy's neck, "This is it. The party really didn't have a meaning to it so I thought that just us would be cool."

Hayner looked at his friend and nodded. "Aright then, where's the party being held? Here, upstairs or downstairs?" He motioned towards each of the floors.

"Downstairs!" Sora suggested happily, leaning back on Riku.

Both Hayner and Roxas nodded, racing each other down the stairs. Riku swept Sora into his hands and fled downstairs, a wriggling Sora clasped tightly in his grasp. Riku leaned in close to his ear whispering huskily, "Stop wriggling and relax, I don't bite… much." Sora did relax and cuddled against his chest. The silver-haired one just laughed.

Riku planned on having fun with this party, and possibly telling Sora how he felt. He didn't like living in denial, he didn't like fighting with himself, and he didn't like how Sora wasn't always in his grasp. As soon as he saw the setup in the basement he muttered to himself, 'And I don't like Roxas…'

In the basement was a small bottle; all the furniture had been cleared out, except for a sofa, a karaoke machine, and a dance machine. Riku turned to Roxas, shooting eye-daggers at the boy. Roxas grinned sheepishly while Riku let Sora down and took a seat besides the bottle. "Spin the Bottle?" He gulped, hoping Roxas would say otherwise.

The blonde nodded, Riku groaned, Sora jumped up and down until landing on his butt next to Riku, and Hayner looked at them all like they were crazy monkeys. Roxas and Hayner took a seat together and the former announced that he would make the first spin, then he explained the rules, "We'll go in clockwise turns, that means Me, Riku, Sora, then Hayner. Each player spins the bottle," he twirled it for demonstration, "and whoever comes in the line of the bottle," at this point he stopped it, purposely landing on Hayner, "has to kiss whoever spun the bottle," Roxas leaned in to give Hayner a chaste kiss before turning back to the group, leaving a very stunned (and blushing) Hayner looking satisfied, "Aiight?" The group nodded, Riku and Sora covering up their laughter with coughs.

Roxas nodded towards Riku, signaling his turn. Riku gulped and spun the bottle, hoping immensely it would land on someone other then Roxas or Hayner. 'A very special someone who happens to mean a lot to me, a very special someone with brunet hair and sky-blue eyes, a special someone who's naivety and cute-ness makes him molest-able and very—' His line of thought was cut out when he noticed the bottle land on Sora. Riku looked up at Sora with a predatory glint in green eyes.

Sora's eyes became saucers and he started to crawl backwards, "R-Riku? Stop looking at me that way…" He didn't have time to get very far when Riku pounced him causing them both to roll over and over until the green-eyed teen had the blue-eyed boy pinned underneath him. Riku held Sora's waist, his hands dangerously close to Sora's ass, Sora had Riku's hips and his arms grasping Riku's ass for all he was worth. Riku leaned in close to kiss the brunet, holding them that way for a long while before breaking apart. When he did Sora whimpered and looked at Riku with a pout. The latter leaned back in and pressed their lips together tightly, muttering, "God, you look so beautiful with that pout." Sora moaned and bucked his hips.

Riku traced Sora's lips with his tongue until Sora opened his mouth, inviting the oral muscle in. They had a tongue fight, voraciously fighting each other and licking each other up as if both were ice cream to be lapped up with eager tongues. Sora still bucked underneath Riku, pulling his hips on top of his own. Riku grabbed Sora's ass and pushed him upwards, emitting a moan from them both. He ground himself against the younger boy, planting small kisses on his sensitive neck. Sora whined and bucked harder, grabbing Riku's hair and running his finger through the silver hair.

Roxas and Hayner stared, their eyes clouded and mouths open, at the couple that looked as if they were humping each other for all the money in the world. Roxas snapped back first and coughed, bringing Sora and Riku back to their senses. Riku looked down at Sora, a mix of confusion and joy on his face. Sora looked up at Riku sheepishly, not really registering what happened. Riku rolled off of Sora and sat back down by the bottle, soon followed by Sora who sat in the teen's lap. It didn't really help his problem and Sora noticed by turning around and sniggering at Riku, who blushed and pushed him lightly.

Sora spun the bottle and it landed on his twin, who stared at the bottle as if willing it to change. Sora smirked and crawled over to Roxas, imitating cat-like stalking and giving Riku a nice view. This of course didn't help with his problem either and the latter shifted uncomfortably.

"Sora…?" Roxas whispered and the said boy pounced him, giving his fraternal twin a chaste kiss on the lips. Sora sniggered and rolled off of the boy, leaving Riku fuming, Hayner a bit jealous, Roxas stunned, and Sora pretty happy with himself. As soon as Sora got in range Riku scooped him up and held him close in his lap, looking protective. Sora glanced down at Riku's hands which happened to be in a very sensitive spot and blushed.

Hayner looked at Riku and copied him by dragging Roxas close to him. Roxas looked up at his friend questioningly and sighed, cuddling close. Hayner twirled the bottle easily, smirking happily when it landing on Roxas who was still in his lap. Hayner tipped Roxas's chin upwards and planted a rough kiss on his lips. Roxas responded faster then Sora did and opened his mouth, inviting Hayner in. Hayner accepted and passionatly kissed Roxas.

Roxas held Hayner by the hips and Hayner did the same. Although they were sitting they both had a good time and ended up very excited and tired when they finished. Riku had watched them but Sora had napped until Riku lightly shook him. Roxas seperated and announced, "Next is Truth-or-Dare, after a dancing contest, then a karaoke contest." He grinned at the party-member's shocked looks.

"I go first," Roxas announced as he spun the bottle. The others watched, hoping to pick up on the rules: Roxas didn't seem to want to explain them. The bottle landed on Riku and was asked by Roxas, "Truth or dare?"

Riku grinned haughtily, "Dare. I dare you to dare me."

Roxas just grinned wickidly and nodded, "Aiight, I dare you to pleasure Sora for 10 minutes. Or until Hayner and I decide when you're done."

Riku looked at Sora, the same predatory glint in his eyes, "Oookay, I can do that." He purred softly.

Sora stood up and backed away till he was on the sofa, muttering unadible curses towards Roxas. As soon as Sora realized where he was he cursed himself out loud, "Damn my feet…"

Riku pounced him and pinned him down, leaning to his ear and whispered, "I get seme, capiche?" Sora gulped and nodded. Riku held Sora tightly by the hips and arched his back, grinding himself into Sora's stomach. Sora moaned and closed his eyes, bucking and panting. Riku leaned down to kiss him, already excited, "God, you're just too beautiful." Sora kissed him harder and clutched his back, clawing at the muscles that bunched there. Riku slowly slid the small boy's shirt off throwing it to where his shirt already rested.

Riku then planted small kisses up and down the brunet's chest, causing him to buck and moan louder. Green eyes wandered over to the boy's neck and he kissed him, nibbling at sensitive flesh. Sora moaned and mumbled incoherent words. Riku traced the boy's small muscles down to his groin and traced the inside of his thigh, causing Sora to excite and plead with Riku. Sora pushed each other together and shifted. Riku was about to undo the brunet's pants when Sora flipped him over so now he was seme. Riku just looked up at the boy, stunned but not upset.

Sora traced the older boy's cheek and slid down to rest at his hips. Sora shifted, causing Riku to emit loud moans and pant. Sora leaned down until his brunet locks touched Riku's own silver locks and whispered huskily, "Does Riku wanna come out and play?" He teased the silver-haired teen by shifted himself over his body. Riku looked at the ceiling with vacant eyes that clouded with lust, forcing himself not to molest Sora right here. He wasn't doing a very good job and Sora moved lower on his body, positioning himself right over Riku's problem.

Riku's brain didn't have much blood left to function as it had all flown elsewhere so he really could be blamed for what happened next… if it did happen next. Roxas cut through the boy's time of pleasure by shouting, "Time's up! Please return to the station for the next spin!" Riku came back down to earth and looked over at Roxas and Hayner, each sporting a problem of their own. Riku grinned sheepishly and Sora smirked smugly.

They both came back to the circle and Riku spun the bottle. It landed on Roxas who looked up at Riku with a hint of fright in his eyes.

Riku tilted his head, "Is Roxxie scared?"

Roxas shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "No! Dare!"

Riku looked at Roxas with a wicked smile that went from ear to ear. "I dare you to make Hayner moan," The silver haired teen whispered dangerously.

Hayner stood up and slowly backed away from Roxas who was herding Hayner to the wall until they were touching. He then roughly kissed the blonde and ground himself onto him. Hayner panted heavily and bucked, unintentionally moaning. Roxas smirked and let Hayner slide to the ground, thoroughly excited and tired. They both made their way back to the circle and sat down. Roxas spun the bottle, watching to see whom it landed on. When it stopped the blonde looked up at Riku, 'Time for revenge…' he thought. Riku stated, "Dare."

"I dare you to make Hayner moan this time," He smirked happily.

The said boy stuttered, "Wh-what! Roxas I…" He was cut off by Riku's pounce. The green-eyed one had Hayner pinned and wriggling underneath him. Riku kissed the blonde hard until he had the boy moaning, He then rolled off of him and sat down by Sora who, by the way he stared daggers at Riku, was jealous. Roxas did the same to Hayner, who just gave him the it-wasn't-my-fault-you're-the-one-who-did-the-dare look.

This time, Riku spun and it landed on Sora. Riku thought of a very wicked thing to do to get back at Roxas but he was sad it had to be Sora. Sora muttered, "Dare." Hoping for something special with Riku. He was wrong as Riku said, "I dare you to make Roxas moan."

Sora fumed, "Is this a get-back-at-each-other-contest or wha-" He was cut off by Roxas's tackle and promptly pinned down. Roxas whispered to his stunned brother, "Go on, make me moan." Sora shot daggers at Roxas and Riku before flipping his brother over and finding his sensitive spot, located right at the base of his neck. He kissed it and Roxas emitted a small purr. Slightly disappointed (and realizing that Roxas wasn't going to let him get the dare finished that easily) he snuck his hand to Roxas's thigh and rubbed his hand over his brother's groin in the most fleeting of touches. Roxas bucked and moaned loudly. The brunet smirked happily and pranced back to Riku, who was now cursing himself for the dare. Roxas shuffled over to Hayner, thinking about a cold shower, and Hayner who was thinking about slapping the crud out of Riku.

Sora grinned, "Time for that dance contest… Right, Roxas?"

Roxas just nodded, and set up the dance machine, "I assume you all know how this works?" Everyone nodded, "good. But here's a twist, only one person will dance while the rest watch, the one person will be dancing in only his pants," at this he sniggered at all of the occupants surprised looks, "we'll draw the person out of a hat, which has all our names in it." He reached into a hat and withdrew a name, "Sora." He read out loud.

Sora stood shocked and slightly mad at his brother. Riku just snorted and pushed the stunned brunet onto the stage. Riku looked at Sora, examining the youth. Sora blushed and looked away, focusing on the now very interesting handlebars. Riku nodded and swung up onto the stage, roughly pulling Sora's shirt up and over his head. Sora made a small sound like a mouse and shied away.

Riku grinned, "Ready to dance?" Sora shook his head but Riku turned on the machine any way. Sora picked a song and sighed before accepting. As the music started his fears ebbed away and let the music flow into his limbs, helping him move gracefully to the beat.

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

Sora's lithe body moved in time to the beat, he moved his hips and swung about the stage. Riku stared at the moving god in front of him, the brunet's tanned chest beading with sweat.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life   
Larger than life

Riku continued to stare, hoping to god that he could hold his hands to himself until the song was over, but it was challenging. Sora was having a good time onstage, swaying and swinging to the beat. He shook himself silly, and did a small back flip. His chest and neck gleamed with sweat that shown upon his tanned, flat stomach. He opened his eyes and winked at Riku.

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Riku's breath caught in his throat as watched the brunet move. His movements were heaven in dance and his actions forced Riku to think, 'Breathe, breathe, breathe, don't molest, don't molest, don't molest.' It was hard but he tried.

I the mountains neath the heavens above   
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Sora's lips had been moving to the song, mouthing the words. They stopped and blew a kiss at Riku. He hopped off the stage and slipped on his shirt, before deciding he was too sweaty and slipped it right off, "What's next?"

Roxas regained himself as he too had been watching his younger brother, "Karaoke! This time we pick another out of the hat and whoever is picked sings, without his shirt." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he pulled out a piece of paper, "Riku."

Riku smirked and threw off his shirt, revealing a pale, but well toned, chest. He stepped over to the karaoke station and picked up the microphone. He selected a song and faced his small audience.

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Sora believed he was in the presence of an angel. Riku's voice drifted over his ears as if he could hear ice cream. Ice cream would sound as good as it tasted, Sora figured. Riku's pale body gleamed with sweat and made him seem even more beautiful. The rest of the audience faded into the background until it was just him and Riku.

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always

And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real

Sora felt the lyrics had some meaning and he searched his mind for it. He swayed gently to the music, feeling the urge to dance to it. He did, swaying and moving to the beat. He did it slightly and slowly, his brunet, gravity defiant, locks swaying with him.

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

'Mmh… I wonder why Riku chose this song…' The thought was lost as Sora continued to dance to Riku's soft voice.

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Always  
Always

Riku stepped down and hugged Sora. He looked up at Roxas, never letting go of the brunet, "What's next?"

Roxas yawned and looked at his watch, "Mmh... You and Hayner must go home or you could stay and face the raging thing that is mom." Riku gave Hayner a look that clearly said start-running-or-you'll-face-a-horrible-death, and squeezed Sora tight.

Riku let go and gathered his things, "Bye guys, and great party." He gave a light kiss to Sora before walking out of the basement and out of the door.

Hayner nodded and kissed Roxas, "Thanks for inviting me. Bye!" He followed Riku up and outside.

Sora and Roxas walked upstairs and sat down on the couch, flipped on the TV and waited for their mom to come home.

-x-X-x-

Author notes: Heylo! This came out faster then I expected. I was being a lazy arse and junk because I got bored. But here it is! Only a day after the first one! I checked it twice; spell checked it as well and what not. This story was nine pages long on Word. My good golly god! Sorry if the names get a little… annoying. I had a hard time picking out different names besides using He/Him/Riku/Sora/Roxas/Hayner all the frickin' time. Now, on to the Grammar Notes!

Grammar Notes: Okay… Not much on the words, but on the writing.

Chaste: "abstaining from unlawful sexual intercourse" "the last of the two mentioned" Paraphrase from "the first of the two mentioned" Paraphrased from "In anime and manga, especially shounen-ai, yaoi and hentai, seme is a general term for a partner in a relationship who is or is intended to be predominantly butch, a top, and/or a dominant. The equivalent for bottom is uke." Directly from "Means "Get it?" and comes from the Italian capisci? ("do you understand?"), deriving from the verb capire, to understand." Directly from Sounds like Ca-peach-a. Or Ca-pach-a.

About the words that are together, I SWEAR I didn't write it like that, it's fault and I had nothing to do with it. I don't know why it's happening but I don't want to know.

The rules to Spin-The-Bottle may differ because unfortunately I'm just a sad little person who hasn't ever played that game. The Dancing contest was played on one of those arcade machines, Roxas and Sora are that rich. Pay attention to the last song because it expresses Riku's feelings in a slight way. The rules are partially made up.

Riku: I can sing! Weee!

Sora: So? I can dance! Double weee!

Roxas: Sora, you are undoubtedly very naughty.

Sora: So! You wouldn't let me get out of that dare easily! And besides, wasn't it a silent fight anywho?

Roxas and Riku: Uh…

Sora: Anywho! PM, get in here.

PM: Yes…?

Sora: You need new sheets; your teddy bear is safe though.

PM: Good. Or else Sephy would have to come over there.

Sephy: I. Hate. You.

PM: I love you too. Review everyone! I'll get started on some fluff and whatnot. Weeeee!


	3. Chap 3: Riku's Musings

Last Judgment

A Pupp3t Mast00r original story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

WARNING: RikuxSora, RoxasxHayner loving, rather long ramblings at end, and rather crappy writing. (Aren't I so confident!) So if you don't wanna read it, press the back button instead of flaming at me. I can write whateva I wanna, aiight? Aiight.

Before-hand-notes: Reviews of all types welcome. Please read it even though my confidence isn't very high and it's probably misleading you… thanks!

Chapter 3. Riku's Musings (Riku POV)

-x-X-x-

As I walked down the street to my house I mulled over the events that happened in Sora's basement. The party was great and obviously an attempt to let Roxas have his way with Hayner while giving his brother some way to embarrass himself. I snorted at that thought; I wasn't so upset when Sora was picked for the dancing contest… WAIT. It wasn't a contest! Damn that Roxas… I swear if I see him again his head will be mine. Anyway… I was embarrassed when Roxas pulled my name out of that hat, but Sora didn't look like he was upset, he looked… Cute. Amazed at my wonderfully good singing voice. Hehehe, I am sexy and a good singer. Who would've known?

I opened our house's door after unlocking it and flung it closed. I stormed up to my room, ignoring my mother and father. I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I had always been open with my parents (they knew my predicament) but now I didn't feel like talking to them. My mother would already know why I was up here and would tell my father, who would in turn come up here and talk to me. So I waited. And waited. And waited… Why weren't they coming! I growled and stormed downstairs to see why.

"HELLO! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO COME UP TO ME AND TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed without much reason.

My father and mother exchanged glances and something passed between them before father spoke, "Well… If you wanna talk about it, I'm fine with that."

I turned away and flung my nose into the air, "NO! I DON'T" But before I knew what I was doing I was at the table spilling out my evening to them.

My father was clearly fed up with my denial of my feelings, and this was sure to push him over the edge. My mother was calm and patient as she always was and she listened intently. As soon as I was done my father rolled his eyes and my mother placed a petite hand on his should, "Cloud, I think you need to knock some sense into Riku." I was thoroughly shocked at my mother. But she was prone to outrageous outburst since meeting Sora's mom who was… very outgoing to say the least.

My father looked up at mother and nodded, "Alright, Aerith. Riku? Upstairs."

My mother watched us descend the stairs with a look of pride plastered on her face, to say the least I was scared. We entered my dull room and sat down on the old bed.

"Son… If you have feelings towards Sora it's best not to hide it. I know you are afraid of rejection but let me tell you something. Once upon a time I… had feelings for someone, no it wasn't your mother, we meat after this. Now the special someone was quiet and shy and very prone to trouble, and whatnot. I kept my emotions bottled up until I got a good talking to from my father. I went out to see her but found she had been kidnapped. I made a lot of enemies back then, and they had found out my love for her. She was taken away from me and I watched her die in the most horrible way…" He cut off here, his voice trembling. I looked up at my strong, emotionally challenged father and saw he was crying. I was truly scared now; my father NEVER cries, "after that day I realized that if I had told her sooner I would be with her then your mother. But, I'm not. And I don't regret that, I regret that my fears killed another. If I had told her I loved her, she would be alive and happily married to another. Just remember that."

I stared at my father, who seemed to regain control of himself. I thought long and hard about what he said, not noticing he had left. Maybe that would happen to Sora… maybe I would lose him, he was prone to trouble and kidnaps. I remember one time when the local bully stole him; I nearly destroyed the town searching for him. He was living in the town's tunnel system when I found him. He never did mention how he escaped the bully but it seemed to make him tremble.

Something that I hadn't realized wormed its way into my head: why didn't Sora faint during the intense party we had? I shrugged, flicking it away. Must've taken some pills or something…

I stood up and sorted through some random papers on my desk. I stopped and sighed, 'I gotta tell Sora how I feel… Not tomorrow, today. Maybe he's still up?"

I raced downstairs giving a faint 'Goodbye' to my folks before rushing to Sora's place. I hoped he'd be there.

-x-X-x-

(Sora's POV)

After the party I waited for mom to come home while watching TV. When she did I jumped out of my skin, "HEYLO HUNNIES! I'M HOOOME!" She said in a rather sing-songy voice. I settled down to see my brother's amused expression. I punched him and ran to hug my mom, "DIDJA BRING FOOOD!" She looked at me with the you-eat-too-much look and handed me some goldfish. I squealed and went to hoard them upstairs in my room. When I got there I locked the doors and started to savor them, "MMMH! Flavor blasted!"

I heard my mom screaming downstairs a few minutes later, "SORA YOU HAVE A CALLER AT THE DOOR! A handsome one at that…" We do a lot of screaming at my house.

I heard another voice groan and mutter something, by that time I was downstairs and glomping Riku. "Riku!" I squealed in my happy-and-very-excited-to-see-you voice. He blinked at me and I got off with a 'huff'.

Riku grabbed my arm and lead me upstairs, "Need to talk to you. Know. Move."

I rolled my eyes and let him drag me upstairs, wondering what we were gunna talk about.

-x-X-x-

(No POV)

Riku dragged the limp boy up to his room, closed the door and locked it. The brunet looked up at Riku with wide eyes, "Riku? Why are we up here…?"

Riku smiled at the youth's expression but regained his normal composition soon afterwards. "Because I need to talk to you," before Sora could say anything Riku launched into a long expression of his feelings for Sora, ending with, "and I love you Sora. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way and if I've ruined our relationship… but I'm so SICK of keeping this bottled up for so long…" Riku smiled at the brunet and waited for him to say something.

Sora had a look of utter shock mixed with joy on his face. "Riku…?" Riku turned around and started to walk out before Sora pounced him, "Riku! Don't go! I have something to tell you!" 'Oh… shitake mushrooms…' He thought when Riku looked at him, "I… I love you too…" A huge blush flew across his face and he grinned.

Riku tackled the youth in utter joy and closed their lips in a bruising kiss. He broke the kiss and looked away, slightly stunned at his actions; he NEVER tackled or pounced anyone. The brunet looked at Riku fondly and caged his mouth in another kiss, this one lighter. Riku wasn't for light and roughly parted Sora's mouth to gain entrance. Sora moaned at the sudden force and explored Riku's hardened back. They broke away for air and looked at each other happily.

"Glad you decided to tell me, Riku," Sora muttered. Riku nodded, signaling his agreement. They moved to the bed and sat there for a little while, staring off into space. The brunet was curled on the elder's chest; obviously both were very tired. Soon after they fell asleep.

Downstairs, Yuffie and Leon waited for Riku to come down and say he was going home. It didn't happen and Leon grumbled something, heading for the stairs. Yuffie stopped him and whispered in his ear, "The house would be creaking dear, they're just asleep." Leon looked at his wife with an expression that clearly said 'and-how-do-you-know-and-why-should-I-trust-you?'. Yuffie just giggled, "Well, you can hear Sora snoring can't you!" Leon shook his head and tensed up, only slightly but Yuffie could still see it, "Liar. You can too!" She hissed at him. Leon grumbled but sat down again, remaining in utter silence. Yuffie sat on his lap, much to Leon's surprise, and stated plainly, "They're just sleeping, let them sleep. From Roxas's horrible lie I figured they were partying earlier today."

Leon wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed, nothing could make him melt besides Yuffie. Only she knew the way around his glare and silent demeanor.

-x-X-x-

Ah yes, it was too short to be a chapter so I fused 4 and 3 together to get this! I'll make 4 when I'm less tired.


	4. Chap 4: Another Bottle of Lost Pills

Last Judgment

A Pupp3t Mast00r original story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

WARNING: RikuxSora, RoxasxHayner loving, rather long ramblings at end, and rather crappy writing. (Aren't I so confident!) So if you don't wanna read it, press the back button instead of flaming at me. I can write whateva I wanna, aiight? Aiight.

Before-hand-notes: Reviews of all types welcome. Please read it even though my confidence isn't very high and it's probably misleading you… thanks! Disclaimers aren't seemingly necessary. One, if I owned KH I'd be a rated M thing. Two Kairi would be… wouldn't be.

Chapter 4. Another Side, Another Bottle of Lost Pills.

-_SNOAAANK!-_

A loud snore awakened Sora from his sleep. He looked around to see whom it was coming from; Riku had his mouth closed so it cou- 'WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! Riku! Is… here? Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit' Sora freaked out for the span of 5 minutes before letting it drop and attending to more personal matters. He headed towards the bathroom and stretched widely. He opened the cabinets blearily; stretching does tire one out. He roamed around the cabinet searching for the familiar touch of a bottle. He continued to search for another minute before coming to realize that _it_ was missing. Then he started to freak out again.

"Oh nonononono! Where the hell could that damned bottle be? I gotta have those pills or… or… ARGH! Shitshitshitshit, where is it? I know I had a new bottle… a week ago? Maybe Roxas took it. Now why in the bloody hell would Roxas take my pills? He knows what happens when I don't have my pills! Those pills are important! He knows that. Maybe it's in o---" The brunet fell and slammed his head on the counter, causing his forehead to spilt and stain his face with streaks of warm red. He collapsed to the floor, eyes completely open but at the same time not seeing anything.

-x-X-x-

(BE GRATEFUL! I almost let this chapter end here…)

Riku woke up and stretch the widest stretch everinthehistoryofever. He looked around with sleepy eyes and recognized a not so familiar room. 'Mmh… Sora's room.' He thought to himself, not at all disturbed or upset. He remembered last night, and the fact parents hadn't swarmed him was an equally good sign.

Riku sat up and noticed that Sora was absent. 'This is his house so he couldn't have gone far…' He noticed an increasing pressure on his lower body and walked into the bathroom, only to have his eyes meet with the site of Sora's, probably already dead, body lying in a pool of his own blood. Riku freaked out while picking up the limp brunet. The boy still hadn't closed his eyes and was looking at a random spot on the wall. Riku moaned, his eyes were blank and unseeing, and that was creepy. Sora's blood didn't flow out of his wound but it was obvious a lot already had; he was soaked in it. Riku got to the point of collapse and tears at the bottom of the stairs when he finally shouted, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

At this time Yuffie woke up. She was dressing when she heard Riku shouting for help and speedily forgot about her bra and just slipped on pants and a t-shirt. Leon woke up at the pounding of Yuffie's feet, hurriedly running into the living room. At the site of a very disturbed and bloody Riku caring an even more bloody and slightly dead Sora she screamed and relieved Riku of his brunet burden, "Sora! SORA! DAMNIT Wake up… wake up please?" She was now sobbing when Leon walked in. Being stronger then Yuffie (who was about to drop the heavy brunet) he picked up the boy in his arms.

"Oh God… Oh God, wasn't he taking pills?" Leon questioned his wife.

Yuffie nodded, "But that was… a week ago when I bought him some more. He must've run out." She hung her head in despair.

Riku touched the boy's forehead sadly before deciding to take control of the situation, "He was passed out for a long time, and blood was pooled on the floor. We gotta get him to a hospital." He called 911 and asked for the ambulance. (A/N: I dunno how it's done! I've never been in this situation before!)

Leon and Yuffie nodded and went off to get some home-care stuff. An hour later Sora was in the hospital and Yuffie, Leon, Roxas, and Riku were being briefed on Sora's condition. "He's only temporarily passed out from his condition, he'll be back to normal soon. He is receiving donor blood as of now and is stable. He'll be back to his hyper self soon." He grinned and left the assorted family members and one boyfriend to talk. An absent silence that consumed the air and clogged all the nooks and crannies in the room.

Riku broke it by asking, "So um… What…condition?"

Yuffie sighed, "Since he was born, he has a condition that makes him pass out if he overreacts, and he does that at the smallest things. It's unknown, but some medicines do help." She rubbed her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Roxas sat in utter silence; he seemed to like it better. Yuffie and Leon stood, shoulder by shoulder, each staring out into space. Riku paced.

The door burst open and Sora walked in, obviously crept out by the white-ness, "Let's go home…"

Yuffie, Leon, Roxas, and Riku glomped him at the same time. They went home shortly after, pill-less. The hospital had declared them dangerous, as the symptoms are too ghastly to describe here. Once Sora was told this he paled considerably and wanted to get home faster. The family was warned to stay away from major things, Riku just smirked. Knowing Roxas, Sora wasn't about to have any time 'relaxing'.

Once they were home Riku had to go, his mother had called wanting to know what happened to him, so he sped home, unaware that his troubles would only dig a deeper hole for the teen.

-x-X-x-

Once home Riku was encountered by a rushing of hands, moving him towards his closet, "Wha..? Mom? What are w-" he was cut off by his mother's hand and motioned to stay silent.

She sighed and let go of her son's mouth, "Listen, Riku. Your dad _has_ to go away, I have to go with him. And court says you have to stay with your uncle." She bit her bottom lip as Riku took it all in. His uncle was… deranged. He did magic of sorts, but he was mostly deranged. On top of that he was dangerous.

"Mom… I don't want to." Riku wined softly, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I know, dear. But law says, or else you'll have to be sent away. For good." She sighed, as if tired.

Riku nodded and kissed his mother, he didn't want to worry her. He'd be fine. "When do I leave?" He hoped to say goodbye to Sora before he left, maybe he could.

"Tomorrow."

Riku nodded and swept his mother in a tight hug, "Aiight, I'm going to bed. Long day." With that he raced upstairs and sunk into a tired heap on his floor.

-x-X-x-

Author Note: CLIFF HANGER! I swear the angst is gunna get worse. The uncle is mad. But trust me, the magic part isn't part of it, you'll get a background in the next chapter! And a surprise! Review and get a present!


	5. Chap 5: Of Man and Beast

Last Judgment

A Pupp3t Mast00r original story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

WARNING: RikuxSora, RoxasxHayner loving, rather long ramblings at end, and rather crappy writing. (Aren't I so confident!) So if you don't wanna read it, press the back button instead of flaming at me. I can write whateva I wanna, aiight? Aiight. Also, the plot thickens, please don't read if all of this hocus pocus is freaky for you. No flames, please.

Before-hand-notes: Reviews of all types welcome. Please read it even though my confidence isn't very high and it's probably misleading you… thanks! Disclaimers aren't seemingly necessary. One, if I owned KH I'd be a rated M thing. Two Kairi would be… wouldn't be.

Genres: Fantasy, yaoi, romance, angst… what else?

Chapter 5: Of Man and Beast

-x-X-x-

Riku awoke to a sharp slam to his head. He growled low in his throat and stood up. The teen had fallen asleep on the floor, right in front of his door. The said object opened and gave Riku little time before it crashed into him, fortunately Riku used that little time to jump out of the way and watch as his uncle stormed into the room. This was the first time Riku felt 'fear'.

Riku's uncle Clyde was a drunk, magic using, manic. In his uncle's eyes a wild fire of passion, anger fueled by drink, and another that Riku was scared to name as his uncle's eyes slurped up Riku's thin, but muscular, frame.

Riku needed to get out of his uncle's sight, but before he could his uncle grabbed the platinum haired youth's hand and dragged him out the door. Riku noticed his trunk was already packed and stuffed into Clyde's small car. He soon followed his trunk into the car and Clyde's hefty frame took up the driver's seat. _How does he drive, with his fat muscles?_ Riku snorted.

Riku sighed and looked back at his house, every time his uncle came it was the same. His parents weren't in sight, his uncle was drunk, and he was always examined with that powerful emotion that showed in Riku's eyes when he was locked in a passionate kiss with Sora. Although he could name it he was scared too, as if saying the word would make it real in Riku's mind, where he still named it 'fake'.

They drove down the highway; his uncle's new age music calming him. It was all supposed to happen. He was forced to visit his uncle every week by order of law or something. He didn't know why, when, or how he'd gotten into this mess. But he didn't question it; some how he never thought to question it.

Riku sighed and watched the highway turn into a small dirt road. The pair didn't talk much; if they did it was petty compliments and demands. Other then that they avoided each other's company. But today his uncle seemed… excited. As if he had just won a million bucks. Riku was wary of that. Once upon a time his uncle was excited in the same way as he was now and he had invited another boy over for…dinner. Unfortunately Riku didn't see the boy after dinner, but he did see them heading into the basement where Clyde worked his magic… or something…

Riku shivered at the thoughts that had run through his head that night, he tried not to imagine what they had been doing but that eager look in his uncle's eyes helped not in his musings. It might've just been his perverted mind, but it seemed a little too far fetched to think they had been doing other things. 'Then again… He is far fetched.'

The car lurched to a stop and Riku slid easily out of the car, grabbing his trunk and making his way inside. He skipped the steps two at a time and flung open his room's door. The silver haired youth put his trunk down on the floor and collapsed on the bed. It was the first time in his life he cried himself to sleep. Being with a crazy, drunken, magician does that to one.

-x-X-x-

Clyde ignored the boy he was instructed to care for and made his way down the steps. He had a small, naked youth chained to the far wall. The boy had given up struggling long ago; it was best to stay on the wall where he couldn't hurt anyone. He didn't want to hurt any_more_ and he didn't want to hurt any_one_. His grimy face didn't even look up at Clyde as he came down the steps.

Clyde however took great interest in the boy and lumbered over to him, caressing the boy's dirt smeared face. The boy growled a small feral growl and swiped out with a clawed hand. Clyde however stood still as the boy struggled with his chains, then fell silent. Clyde sneered, "Today, Terrell, you have a job. I have brought home my nephew and I need you to… help me."

The boy faintly remembered the silver haired youth, Riku, who had shared his feelings and thoughts for Clyde. The boy's eyes welled up with tears and he remembered the small, sad look Riku had given him when he was lead down into the basement that fateful day. Terrell knew he should've bolted for the door; he should've kicked the man and ran like the devil was on his heels. He didn't. He was lead into the basement where he was instructed to somersault over a stump with a copper knife in it… while nude.

Begin flashback 

"C'mon, Terrell. I know you can do it… Unless… you're scared you'll mess up." Clyde's hopeful look turned into a sneer as he taunted the small, star-clad boy. He had gotten the boy to discard his clothes; they lay in a small pile over in the corner.

Terrell puffed out his bare chest and growled at him, "I can! I know I can, you just watch!"

Terrell flipped over the stump and landed, perfectly. Clyde smiled deviously, his eyes devouring the boy hungrily, "Perfect…" Clyde slipped a small clipboard out from his pocket and looked ready to take notes.

Terrell was confused, until a sharp pang in his stomach caused him to arch back. His eyes became wide with fear as his body bulged outwards, covered by a growing mass of brown fur that matched his hair. "N-no… Cl-Clyde! Help!" He whimpered with fear as he examined his transforming shape, "W-what the hell have you done to me, Clyde!" His whimper was replaced with a low growl.

Clyde smiled at the boy, "Nothing. You did it yourself."

Terrell had heard stories of them, the beasts that roamed the dark in order to satisfy their hungry needs. The boy's back was starting to pop and crack painfully. He stared at his hands, shortening and becoming clawed. He growled, the pain was intense; his internal organs and bones were reshaping into a more wolf-like appearance. Terrell hunched forward to all fours, a more comfortable position for his new body.

Clyde didn't expect the boy to talk anytime soon because his face was pulling out, his ears were growing, and his growls were becoming more feral. The pain still blocked out all reasonable thoughts and threatened to overwhelm him. Terrell's eyes rolled back in his head with the pain. Then he collapsed into a furry lump on the damp floor.

Clyde locked up the beast and snickered to himself, "Phase one of the plan complete…"

Eng flashback 

Terrell winced inwardly at the memory, careful to not show his emotions. Clyde snickered and turned his back to the boy, "That brat of a nephew will be my next experiment. I despise his mother so much! My revenge is aimed at her, but her son will suffer for her insolence," Clyde turned back to the boy, brandishing a silver stake. The werewolf shivered involuntarily. The boy had been tortured many times with silver; he had scars. But this was a stake something that registered faintly in his mind, something he remembered being told by his mother, "If a werewolf is killed by a human and not cremated when he dies, he will come back as a vampire."

Terrell's eyes widened considerably and Clyde laughed, "So you have figured it out? Good. Your job is to bite the boy."

Terrell snarled, careful not to give into his feral side, "So? Why use me, why not force him to jump over the stump like I did?" He looked at the stump still planted in the ground.

Clyde smiled wickedly, "Because, there's no fun in that. I want to see your face in the morning."

Terrell sighed, no point in wasting his energy needed for survival on arguing with the pudgy man. The boy's fate was sealed and Terrell would rather die then watch himself be used to help. Even through all Terrell had been through, you'd think he'd be consumed with self-pity. He was far from that, Terrell even pitied this man for whatever his sister did to him to turn him this way, although he didn't blame Riku's mother.

Terrell sighed and went into a rough sleep while Clyde worked on the preparations.

-x-X-x-

Riku slept, albeit a little unsoundly. Okay, a lot. Riku's dreams went like this:

Begin dream code 

Riku was in a never-ending space of dark. He floated, never touching ground and never actually moving. Just floating and staring at the darkness, like a veil over his eyes. The youth stayed in the calming darkness until another voice called out. This one was light and had a feminine curve to it.

Riku pushed himself towards the voice and found a shimmering girl calling out. As soon as the girl noticed Riku she sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you're here. Riku, you need to get out!"

Riku sighed, "Namine, stop messing with my head! Besides… this is just a dream right?"

Namine shook her head wildly, "No! Riku, your uncle Clyde is planning something! You need to get out of here!" She hissed the last sentence and looked over her shoulder, as if being followed.

Riku's eyes widened then narrowed again, "How do I know you aren't just some figment of my imagination?"

Namine sighed, "Have you ever had me in your dreams before?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, finding the question slightly… intimate, "No."

Namine continued, "Would I ever contact you unless you were in trouble?"

Riku sighed and let the conversation drop, "No. Okay I believe you. But how do you expect me to get away? I don't exactly have enough power to run all the way from here to my house. Which is a few hundred miles away…"

Namine grinned, "Take the car! You're 16!"

Riku sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I don't have my driver's license, and I can't exactly do hand-eye-coordination." For example Riku held out his hands as if gripping a steering wheel and forcefully yanked his hands to the side, then imitating an explosion.

Namine looked fearful, "Look, I can't stay! You're about to wake up, find some way to get out of your uncle's house!"

End dream code 

With that the darkness dissolved into a loud rapping on the door, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

Riku mumbled something incoherent and slid out of bed. He reached up to rub his eyes and felt something sticky there. "Tears…? I've been… crying?"

A loud curse from the kitchen told him not to dwell on it, so the silver haired youth opened the bedroom door and went down stairs to an unpleasant meal. The meal consisted of burnt macaroni, raw broccoli and something that resembled mash potatoes, Riku wasn't too sure. After the quiet and disturbing dinner Clyde stared hungrily at Riku, which sent an unpleasant spike of energy up said boy's back, making the teen shiver.

After the dinner Clyde flipped open a box that sat on the table and revealed a small button. Riku stared, 'I didn't see that there…' The teen also didn't notice four cuffs hold him to the chair. They snaked around his wrists and ankles, effectively trapping him.

Riku cursed loudly until he found himself plunging into a hole that had just opened up under his chair. He felt his stomach leaving his body and his eyes started to tear up from the wind. It all stopped at once with a loud 'thud' and he found himself in the basement facing a young boy, who was naked and sleeping. Riku peered forward, squinting, "Terrell? Terrell! Help!"

Riku rocked back and forth in his chair, in attempt to get out. He didn't notice Terrell awaken until he shouted out, "Riku! Man, you gotta get outta here! Your uncle, man, your uncle he's gunna turn you into a vampire! He's crazy!" Terrell struggled against the chains, effectively hiding the slight blush that came from being nude in front of Riku.

Riku stared at the boy in disbelief. "No… really Terrell, what's he gunna do?"

Terrell gaped at his silver haired friend, "You… you don't believe me?"

Riku shook his head slightly, "No. My uncle may mess around in 'magic' and whatnot but that's just fairytales!"

Terrell sighed and hunched over, "I guess there's no hope then…"

Riku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the opening of a door. Down the stairs came his uncle who had a look of pure maniac desire etched on his tubby face. He strolled over to where his clock sat and examined the time. He grinned, "It's time Terrell." Clyde waddled over to the poor boy and unlocked the chains that held him to the wall. Terrell fell to the floor, unable to stand up quickly from malnourishment. His fearful eyes looked up and tried to scoot away from the big man, only to be grabbed by the ankle and hoisted up wards. Terrell, Riku, and Clyde froze waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen. Terrell started to writhe in Clyde's grasp, his naked body shivering and twitching. Clyde dropped Terrell and backed away as if he was infected.

Riku stared in horror as Terrell's body bugled outwards into a monster. Terrell slowly became a beast of myth. What now stood before Clyde and Riku was a werewolf. Clyde backed away and locked himself up in a cage, Riku assumed for his own protection. Then it hit our poor silver haired teen; he was at the mercy of his friend who was now pure beast.

Riku squirmed even more in attempt to run from the werewolf, but being stuck to the chair he found that impossible and was promptly tipped over so violently his head burst with a stab of pain and warmth as blood trialed down his cheek. He was still conscious enough to see Terrell walk over to him and lean down. Riku whimpered and leaned away from the rank breath that poured out of Terrell's wolf-like maw. Terrell leaned in to Riku's arm and bit.

The silver haired teen yelped and screamed as a stream of blood made his way down his arm. The bite was the source of most of the pain as it burned. It burned like a white-hot sun and made tears come to the teen's eyes. Terrell could care less in this form and leaned in again to rip out Riku's throat… until Clyde came to the rescue and promptly knocked a large metal chair over the beast's head. Terrell passed out, landing in a lump of fur by Riku.

Riku looked up at his uncle through the pain with gratitude etched in his face. Clyde tore off the bands holding Riku and Riku rolled out of the chair, clutching his arm and screaming in pain. The teen writhed around until Clyde pulled him to his feet and held him.

Riku sobbed loudly, "Th-thanks uncle…" He sniffled and Clyde let him go. Riku smiled until Clyde plunged a long silver stake through his heart. Riku staggered backwards, feeling the stake as if it was fake. He laughed nervously as blood pooled at his feet, the laugh rose in pitch until it matched that of a maniac's laugh. The teen fell forward in his blood.

Clyde smirked and leaned down to feel for a pulse. "Good, no pulse. Now… to chain this beast back up, or set him free," he pondered this for a minute, "nah, it' too late now. Must get this thing chained up. Riku can just… lay there for tonight. Phase two, complete."

-x-X-x-

As soon as Riku awoke he had a cold feeling of dread. The memories had clogged in the back of his mind, which gave him time to examine the place. He lay in a pool of blood with a huge gash on his cheek and bite marks on his arm. Terrell was chained up and sleeping, naked on the wall, with a large bump on his head. Looking down at himself, Riku noticed that a large stake was pushed through his heart. '_WAIT! A what through my what!_' Riku pulled himself up slowly, his bones aching and popping. The teen's green eyes searched his body only to see the metal stake and blood stained clothes. Not something someone would want to wake up too.

Riku fingered the stake. He couldn't feel the pain, and figured it safe to pull it out. The stake came out easily, no 'schlop' noise, no rush of blood. Nothing. Once the stake was out he examined it, only to have his mind bombarded with memories. Riku staggered back, dropping the stake with a metallic clack, which awoke Terrell. Riku grasped his head as he tried to make sense of the memories and instincts that flooded his mind. Terrell cried silently, also recollecting the evening and his own share of guilt and pain.

After the memories were sorted Riku stared around with uncertainty, "I'm dead… right? So what am I doing here? Am I a… ghost?"

A small sound came over from the corner, "No… Riku d'ya remember l-last night?" Tears and small sniffles cracked the voice.

Riku looked over to where the boy hung and he nodded apprehensively, "But what does it mean?"

Terrell sighed and looked away, occasionally sniffling, "Once bitten by a… werewolf you become one. And if a human kills a werewolf then it becomes a vampire… I told you last night." Terrell looked back at Riku with small streaks of liquid running down his cheeks.

Riku stared at Terrell and was about to snap at him with a catchy comeback when his mind was filled with the scent of something metallic and warm. All of his senses clouded with the smell and his mind was ordering him to find it and claim it as his own. From Terrell's view, Riku's eyes had dilated and become tinged with red. From Riku's view his eyes sharpened only to be blurred by redness.

Unbeknownst to Terrell and Riku, Clyde had come down the stairs a few minutes back holding a bloody steak. Terrell cringed away from the smell, only to be faced with a feral human. Not human, more of a creature, beast, animal, _thing_. Riku's eyes had dilated too much, his fangs, pearly white and sharp, unsheathed, his nails and hands reached out hesitantly, as if ready to fight.

Clyde smiled and threw the bloody meat at Riku. Said teen caught it in his mouth. His two hands came up to grab it, holding it in place while fangs pierced the meat and hesitantly slurped up a few droops of blood. Riku's eyes grew a little wider as his thoughts conflicted; _don't drink it! Drink it, you need the strength… it'll do you good… Don't drink it you moron! This isn't what you are!_ Riku paid no mind to the denying voice and slurped off the rest of the satisfying drink.

Clyde laughed, long and hard. Green eyes looked up, suddenly human enough to think of what he had done. The teen gave a small wail, one of an animal dying, and lunged at Clyde. Riku had grown much stronger then the man so his mission was easy. His hands grabbed the stake and plunged it into his head. Clyde twitched and lay still.

Terrell groaned as if he would throw up. Riku turned towards the paling boy, making to unlock him from his chains. Instead Terrell shook his head, "No. Not that, I'd rather die." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself again.

Riku's eyes went wide, "Terrell! You can't possibly—"

"I do Riku! I don't want to be free to damn the rest of humanity! I'd rather kill myself then that! Yourself before others, Riku!" Terrell had been yelling rather loudly, his eyes nightmarishly wide and feral. "Just… do it." He turned away, disgraced and scared.

Riku nodded and in one slick movement Terrell was dead with a knife through his temple. The only live person sat down in a corner, huddling to himself. His thoughts ran circles in his head; _Good job, now that they're dead drain them of their life's nectar. _

_No! You can't do that! It's immoral_

_I am immoral now, I may do what I please… and I need to drink._

_Nu-uh! Anything but, Riku! What about Sora?_

The word reverberated in his mind. His head snapped up and he cried. Long and hard. He couldn't go back to Sora like THIS; the boy would be dead in less then a minute. _No, I've gotta learn to control myself, it'll be better if I flea. _

_Pffth. Like a coward. The hunter cannot become the hunted, my dear boy._

_But Sora! We can't hurt Sora!_

No, but we can if we give control to me… 

Riku screwed his eyes shut and pounded his head against the gravely brick until red warmth flowed into his eyes. He licked at it absently. "I've gotta leave. I'll write Sora a note, my parents a note. They'll understand…"

He wasn't so sure, but he fled up the stairs as easy as lifting a feather. It was amazing, his newfound strength. He lifted up a pen and crushed it as soon as it touched the pad of paper. The ink flowed into his palm and onto the paper, leaving it stained and useless. He sighed, '_Better watch what I'm doing…_'

Riku picked up another pen and wrote out a message to Sora and his parents. With that he called 911, opened the door and fled, heading for woods behind the house. He'd have to drop off the note at his house and at Sora's house, and then he'd go far away. Far, far away from his friends and family so as not to hurt them. He'd travel by woods, it was easier and his newfound strength would get him there easily.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: God dang it! Sorry this took soooo long to come out. I'll have to change the rating too. I had so many good ideas that I decided instead of piling them all into little stories I'd put on hiatus the second they come out I'd stuff it in here! Yeah! Anywho, I apologize for the long-ness of the update time, my computer went weird for a while and I was afraid I'd lose my story. My dad needed to fix the computer but after a huge blow out at GE he spent all day at the factory, so it took longer then usual.

To Namine fans: She won't be in the fic anymore, or at least not yet. She may be in it, as Riku's conscious…

To Axel/Hayner fans: I'm VERYVERYVERY sorry that there hasn't been any of this action, I needed to get Riku into my plot. Unfortunately something bad happens to Hayner and makes way for Axel/Roxas lovin'. Sorry guys.

To Sora/Riku fans: I know, I feel bad. Very bad. I didn't want to separate these two but I needed angst, it felt good. They'll be together I promise! Tell me any suggestions if you want, guess the secret word and I'll tell you the rest of the plot!

To Axel/Roxas fans: Your time is coming, please be patient. This is how it's gunna go; I'm gunna switch to Hayner/Roxas lovin', make the bad thing happen, introduce Axel and watch the love bloom while Roxas is dealing.

To everyone who reads this: I'm very sorry for not updating much, I already have the (maybe MUCH shorter) chapter planned in my mind. I'm very happy that this is nearly 10 pages long! –claps- WEEEEEEEEEE! The next one will be (I'm shooting for) 5 or less pages. Until then, ciao!


	6. Chap 6: We Meet Again

Last Judgment

Story by Pupp3t Mast00r

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning: yaoi, fantasy, dark.

Genre: Yaoi, fantasy, dark, angst, romance, humor.

-x-X-x-

_Dear Sora, _

_I'm sorry to say this. But I'm lea**v**ing, for good. I've become something that sep**a**rates us, and always will. I need to get control of this situation before I co**m**e back, or else I may do harm to some of the **p**eople I love most. **I** can't do that to you, but I know I already am by w**r**iting this. You must understand that I'd hurt you if I do not find out more. I've l**e**ft clues… I'm sorry Sora._

_Loving you for always,_

_Riku._

Sora read the note for the umpteenth time that week. And it still broke his heart to smithereens. He had figured out the clue, the bold letters helped. It wasn't too hard to figure out, but he only noticed it when his twin pointed them out. They spelt 'vampire'. Sora, Roxas, nor Hayner could determine _why_ this was the clue! In a love letter to Sora, an ending love letter, he left the clue 'vampire'.

Sora sighed and curled up on his bed. He felt horrible, he wanted to curl up and twitch and die. Die slowly and painfully. Before he could steady the stream of thoughts that always managed to follow the reading of the note, they bombarded his mind, hard. Many millions of different thoughts swirled around his head, making the youth's vision go white and his stomach clench painfully.

The brunet's hair went limp and damp with sweat, his eyes rolled up in his head, and he passed out, a curled lump on the bed. Maybe this time he'd get the wish, to curl up and die. Just maybe.

-x-X-x-

Skip 5 hours.

Yuffie came home, the packages in her hands threatening to overwhelm her balance and tip her over. Leon walked into the kitchen just as Yuffie was betrayed by her groceries and was tipped backwards. Leon caught her smoothly and planted a small kiss on her forehead, much to Yuffie's delight. The lithe raven-haired mother lifted herself up and put the groceries on the counter. She knew Roxas was out with Hayner but Sora was home. They always came to greet her and Leon when they came home, what was up with that?

The link the two shared passed the information to Leon, who now stared up at the stairs waiting for his youngest to come and welcome them home. He didn't and he tensed, as did Yuffie. His breath came out in strangled gasps for air and he bounded up the stairs, cursing all the way. Yuffie followed, worrying a cuticle.

The door to Sora's bedroom was slammed open, nearly cracking the door and wall. Yuffie pushed past Leon and ran up to the mattress. Sora lay in a slack pile of clothes and human with Riku's note tightly clutched in his hand. His eyes were open and a deadly shade lighter then normal. Yuffie cried out like a strangled beast and collapsed on the bed.

Leon walked over, wincing. He took one look at Sora and the note and cursed colorfully all over again, throwing his fists out at anything and everything until Yuffie's small, hesitant hand was placed on his shoulder, "Le-Leon… he's go-gotta g-g-go to th-t-the hos-hos-hospi-hospit-hospital!" The last word came out a choked and strangled cry that reverberated off the bare walls. Yuffie collapsed by Leon's feet, sobbing and shuddering pitifully.

Leon nodded and picked up the phone, calling 911. He would call Roxas later, when he came home, besides his cell phone was off and he was out in town. He picked Yuffie up, cradling her and sat down by Sora, whispering murmured coos and promises in her small ear. Yuffie eventually calmed down and went to splash water on her face while the ambulance (which had arrived rather fast) picked Sora up.

Leon's treats and Yuffie's pleas and screams convinced the harassed hospital crew to take the parents with Sora. Leon muttered curses and occasionally bit his lip while Yuffie sobbed on her son's chest. She felt small rises every once and a while, a good sign. But the rises weren't often; they were slow and getting slower. Once one didn't come for a whole minute and Yuffie stared at her son, willing him to breathe. She was near to grasping his shoulders and shaking the brunet roughly, until Sora's chest rose faintly and she relaxed.

They were rushed to the hospital were Sora was examined and inspected. Leon and Yuffie sat in the waiting room, worrying on magazines, helpless snack bars and wrappers, and of course each other. They were both so fragile, as if one little noise or loud disturbance would send them off the edge. Yuffie would collapse into a pile of sobs and Leon would maim whatever or whoever had set them off.

The couple both wondered faintly if Roxas was all right, but before they could do anything they fell into a fitful sleep.

-x-X-x-

Skip to Hayner and Roxas.

Hayner watched his lover with a look of pure torture on his face. He licked his lips and moaned, bucking himself forwards. The source of his torture was a small, blonde with tight pants a popsicle that he licked over. The blonde knew the way he was slowly ripping him apart from the inside; Hayner's head was in the gutter. Roxas licked up the length of the popsicle and moaned, leaning backwards. Hayner bit back a guttural moan of his own.

They were in the Usual Spot, all alone, with no one around, in the middle of the day. Everyone else was inside from all the heat. But these two had their own heat. Roxas slurped up the salty treat from the top and traced a small finger down his chest. Hayner's breath became ragged and slightly forced. Roxas grinned at his lover, "Too hot for ya, Hayner?"

Hayner's eyes had dilated and seemed to be out of it. He even sat on his hands so not to relieve himself right there, or jump Roxas and give him a good fuck. Either way, his hands weren't doing anything… 'cept prodding at his ass.

Hayner leaned back and stared at the ceiling attempting to stop his erection with random super stars being naked. It didn't help as he pictured Orlando Bloom nude, it helped Roxas's intention of getting Hayner unbearably uncomfortable. Roxas smirked around the salty sweet treat in his mouth.

Hayner couldn't hold it anymore and brought out his hands, which ripped apart his pants at the zipper. They dropped to the ground by a surprised, and bemused, Roxas who had discarded the sweet treat. Hayner grasped his aching need and pumped in uneven beats. The blonde looked at his friend's expression, ready to come right there, and quickly pounced the occupied boy. Soon they were both naked and fucking each other into the dusty ground.

After their romp Hayner and Roxas sat on the Station Tower, over looking the city. Hayner smiled at Roxas who smiled back and punched his friend, a friendly action. The former stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. Roxas sighed and leaned back, trying to relax. He didn't even nap afterwards and was tired, aching, and slightly peeved. He did dominate but he was dominated right back.

Soon a small cry of panic brought Roxas out of his muse, only to see his lover tripping over the small, raised bar that they sat on, and fall over. Time slowed only to show the horrible scene at full height. Hayner was grasping out for a handhold and Roxas was leaping to his feet to help. His small, tan arm stretched down to catch him, and did. Hayner smiled at his friend for a split-second before he started to slip, quickly. Hayner slipped too much and muttered a good-bye before he fell. Roxas screamed a wordless cry of grief and almost hopped off the tower with him.

Soon, Roxas kneeled by a broken, bloody, and mangled Hayner, grabbing his hand. Hayner smiled, a forced and broken smile, at Roxas. "Sorry. Di-didn't wa-watch m-my footi…ng…" He grimaced and panicked. His eyes grew 5 times and he grasped for air, "Sorry, R-Roxas…" Hayner lay limp on the sidewalk and Roxas stared.

"N-no… couldn't have di-di…. Die…d…" Roxas shook his head and felt for a pulse. None, nada, zip, nothing. He let out a strangled moan and fell on top of the corpse. Tears streamed down his face, mingling with blood. His short nails reached up to tear at his hair, his face, his stomach which threatened to up heave the popsicle, his lunch, and Hayner's taste. He eventually did, right by Hayner's limp head and collapsed by it.

-x-X-x-

Skip to the hospital, 2 hours later

Yuffie and Leon were roughly shaken awake by Sora, who had made it just fine. Well… as fine as he was before. Sora had stopped talking, eating, and was occasionally found sobbing alone in his room. Although he never had any scars from cuts or self inflicted wounds, nothing could push him to do that. Unless he had to watch Riku raped, forced into slavery, and then killed in the most horrible way.

Yuffie trapped her son in a hug that threatened his well being until Leon picked up the boy and ruffled his hair. Sora stood, stoic and unresponsive through this. He had received news of Roxas and Hayner before his parents had, even more reason to be depressed. Yuffie didn't care and hugged Sora harder. The three were lead into a briefing room were they were told of Roxas and Hayner's fate.

Yuffie burst into the room, startling the nurses. One nurse had the nerve to deny the stressed mother her entrance and was promptly shut up by a loud yell from Yuffie. Leon glared at her and rushed to his elder son's side. The raven-haired mother sobbed helplessly besides her husband, clinging to him for dear life. Sora stood on the other side of the bed.

Roxas was pale. Paler then death and most likely even paler then mist. He was peacefully asleep, except his pulse was dangerously high, his face was bloodied by cuts, his hair was ruffled and out of place, his chest was ripped apart by multiple cuts. "Self inflicted…" The doctor said to the family. They all nodded in unison.

Yuffie sniffled, "Will he be okay?"

The doctor nodded, "But we found him with another. They were apparently… busy… a few hours before the other died."

The whole family stiffened and turned towards the doctor with pale faces, "W-what? Another? Busy?" Yuffie spat at the doctor.

He nodded, solemnly, "Intercourse. A few hours before the other died… Hayner I believe."

Yuffie broke out in fresh sobs all over again, Sora stiffened, feeling rage and bile rise from the pit of his stomach, Leon just gaped at the doctor, "They… they did it?"

The doctor sighed, losing his patience, "Yes! They had sex! Then Hayner fell off the Station Tower and killed himself, your son barfed and passed out."

Yuffie groaned a strangled cry and collapsed in another fit of tears. Sora clenched and unclenched his fists, baring his teeth and growling very low. Leon still gaped at the doctor, switching to stare at his son, and then back at the doctor.

The doctor left, leaving the family alone.

-x-X-x-

Skip to 2 months after

They all sat in the dining room, staring at the table. Staring at the various mugs with various drinks inside them. Even Yuffie didn't have the will to argue; the emotions left residues on everyone in the room. There was no escaping it. Even perky Sora had been thrown into depression. Roxas wasn't accepting Hayner's death very easily, Sora would be depressed until Riku came back, and the parents had tried everything they could to help. They failed.

Roxas sighed and got up from the table to go mope in his room. Sora got up from the table to walk around the house, blindly searching for something. Yuffie got up to dump out the still warm mugs of liquid. Leon sat, reading the morning paper.

Sora was a little better; he wasn't so sad and depressed anymore. He even had enough energy to suggest a small get together at their favorite restaurant. Everyone wanted to go, except Roxas. Which ruined Sora's evening; remember what I said about 'feelings leaving residues'? Roxas's depression took a toll on everyone. Sora the most; he hated seeing his bro so bummed and thought of multiple ways to help him. Until the same old routines got old and Sora became fed up with it.

One simple day Roxas was lounging downstairs, watching the blank TV screen. Sora growled in frustration. Why couldn't he accept the death and move on? It had been 2 months since then, 3 since Riku moved away. Sora was fine, he accepted the change, slowly, but he did. Roxas… didn't. He seemed to want to curl up and die from misery.

Sora was determined to change that, and the anger he had held against his brother would help. Sora strolled up to Roxas and sat on his lap, Roxas gave no response. So Sora did the normal sibling thing and poked his nose. Roxas wriggled it and stared at Sora, who just laughed. This made Roxas angry and he promptly dumped Sora's sorry ass on the ground.

Sora laughed harder, much to Roxas's dismay. The blonde sat back down on the couch and 'humphed'.

"You plan on sittin' there all day, Roxxie?" Sora sniggered.

The blonde glared daggers at his twin, "Yes."

Sora noticed the hiss in Roxas's voice and mentally cheered, "No."

The blonde's eyes widened, his teeth bared, "Yes, Sora I do!"

Sora grinned mockingly at Roxas, "No, Roxas you don't!"

Roxas gave a wild cry and leapt at the boy who dodged the attack. Roxas fell to the floor in a pile. "Just because you're happy doesn't mean I am!" Roxas hissed through bared teeth.

Sora grinned, "But you should be! Move on, no one likes to see you all mope-y."

Roxas winced, "How?"

Sora's grin faded, "You move on. You accept what changed, you can't change it, only make the good come out of it."

Roxas stood up and whirled on his brother, "It's not that easy! I lost my one true love! I can't just up and move on!"

Sora couldn't believe the thick skull that Roxas's had grown. He was notoriously good at moving on about things. When they moved into a new school after their old one burnt down he was the first to make new friends. Sora drowned in his misery for weeks before coming around. "I can't believe you! Stop being a self-centered pig! Mom and Dad have had to pay for our medical bills! Have you seen them in the morning? They're worn out, tired, and all because you still can't accept the fact Hayner is dead and you hurt yourself for it! And what about me Rox? I lost Riku; I won't see him again, ever, ever again! All you can think about is yourself! Move. On. Already!" Sora's fists clenched and the two twins stood dangerously close to each other.

Roxas was stunned at Sora's outburst and was even more stunned when Sora fell to his feet in a limp pile. Once Roxas reclaimed his senses he lifted his brother onto his back and carried him to the couch, letting him fall on the couch rather harshly. The blonde ran to get his parents, another trip to the hospital.

-x-X-x-

Skip to Riku

Fresh blood trickled down his chin; he had been training for this day. Riku could now withstand the draw of blood and could hold his hunger for more then a month without feeling heavy signs of fatigue. It was perfect. His stomach clenched in joy, he could finally come home to see Sora. Just Sora, he decided. No one else needed to know. He was dead for all they knew it was better that way.

Riku sighed and licked away the blood. He was lounged against a wall after enjoying a meal of cow's blood. He vowed not to harm humans, it was better to drink from cows anyway; they weren't infected with his condition.

The silver haired vampire leaned back his head in recollection. A flood of memories came back and heightened the sense of anxiousness. He wanted to see Sora _now_. He'd have to feed on a human though… possibly a criminal. He'd slip into the jail, grab one guy, drink, and flea towards Sora's home.

That'd be good, Riku mused while absently swirling a small circle on his chest. Then he'll be mine. He'll want an explanation, then maybe a fuck. I've waited too long to deny him.

_He seems to be all right, I've gone through his files many times._ Riku flicked through a punch of papers as if they were a flipbook. _He needs to stop over reacting though… poor boy. And Hayner. He was a good kid, why'd he have to leave so soon? _Riku had felt the immense pain Sora felt whenever he collapsed. It hurt and it was too much to bear.

Riku held up the medical papers he had swiped. They helped keep him tethered to his goal. _Soon, my sky, soon._

-x-X-x-

Skip to Roxas

Roxas was home; he hadn't gone with his parents to look after Sora. He sat on the bed pondering what Sora had said to him before. He hadn't remembered that Riku left Sora, suddenly, unexpectedly, and hurtfully. He felt deadly guilty, alone, scared, and very sorry towards Sora. Guilty that he hadn't remembered his twin's hurt, alone in his bedroom, scared that Sora would never forgive him and that he might die this time, very sorry that he did things that drew forth these emotions.

The blonde sighed, looking around the room. Unlike his twin he was capable of hurting himself, the stinging pain on his wrist told it. He didn't like it, the feeling, he didn't like that he did it to himself. But he vowed not to do it anymore. Roxas walked over to the calendar, fingering the flimsy paper thing. 'Summer's over in about a week.' Roxas thought solemnly. Roxas stood looking at the calendar for a long time. Until he heard a loud breaking noise and doubled over.

Roxas winced and groaned. He felt weird and different, not so sad anymore more like angry. The date on the calendar said 'Hayner's b-day' right after he had died. And it hurt, more then anything, it hurt so deep Roxas cracked down the middle.

The blonde stood painfully and slowly, his eyes narrowed and breathing heavy. His punches rained down on the calendar until his knuckles were bloody and sore. "Why. The fuck. Won't you. Go! AWAY!" He lashed out once more at the wall and broke it. It cracked and pieces of plaster scattered by Roxas's feet. His knuckles were bloody and most likely broken if not bruised.

"Go away Hayner," He muttered and sunk to the ground. He knees had given out, he was weak from the loss of blood, and Hayner had left. It made the blonde feel alone, but free. It was a guilty freedom.

"I want to live life normally… free," He sobbed. It hurt. A lot, the freedom he got was only from his lover dying. It wasn't natural; something screamed inside of him, you've got to feel pain!

Not if it's killing me slowly on the inside. I had to let go of him, you see? I'll meet someone else… Of this Roxas wasn't sure. He lifted himself to his feet and walked drunkenly over to the bed. He was asleep in a matter of seconds, fully clothed and bleeding.

-x-X-x-

(Skip to a week after)

The crowded hallways provided the blonde a hiding spot. Not for long… Roxas had a new kid in class, Axel. The kid was creepy, bright red hair that flowed down his back like a mane, green eyes lustful and hungry as he looked at Roxas, and lithe body that moved with grace towards the needy blonde. Roxas shivered at the memory and kept moving. Putting space between them was a plus; unfortunately it wouldn't last for long.

Roxas's arm was roughly grabbed by a smaller one and pulled into a locker room. Roxas was afraid to open his eyes, as if closing them and pretending this wasn't happening would make it real.

"Mmh. Kinky, a locker room…"

Axel's warm breath sent waves of pleasure riding down his neck. _NO! Not pleasure! Danger! Dangerdangerdanger! DANG FUCKING DANGER!_ Roxas's breathing increased as he tried to control himself. He had just met this kid a few hours ago and they were now in the locker room swapping spit? What the hell was up?

Axel grinned and rubbed himself against Roxas, causing the younger to moan and buck forward. _Man, this kid is easy. He'll be mine in no time…_ Axel rubbed a needy hand against the boy's thigh making the younger cry out.

Roxas's cry was cut off by firm lips pressing against his own. He needed this, badly. The blonde's fingers twisted in the mane of red and pulled him closer. His knee traveled upwards to rub in the elder's crotch, exciting him further. Axel broke the kiss to moan and twisted himself away. _God, this kid is needy. We can't be seen; too many people and I don't plan on having a repeat of last year's suspension…_

Roxas mewled from the lack of contact only to have Axel's lips press against his in a soft peck. The blonde tried to deepen it but the elder twisted away, quickly pinning Roxas's wrists behind his head. He shifted himself closer to rest his knees on either side of the younger's hips, pressing their clothed erections together.

Axel tried to make coherent sentences in his mind, telling him to back off the boy, but he couldn't. Pleasure and lust clouded his mind and senses, telling him to ravish the blonde. Said boy looked into Axel's eyes, speaking of hidden pleasures and need. Axel's own darker green eyes answered back in whispered kisses and touches in the moonlit alley.

Roxas pressed himself forwards, trying to rip off Axel's shirt with his teeth. Axel encouraged this by pressing himself on the blonde, nearly suffocating. The bell rang and both boys jumped away from each other as if burned. Roxas's wide-eyed look of just being molested and Axel's smug look of being the molester fitted each other.

Axel caught the boy's collarbone in a hard nip, making Roxas yelp in surprise. He pulled away, examining the mark. "I'll come back for you…" With that whispered promise Axel disappeared to his class, leaving a stunned, turned on, and disturbed Roxas to deal with his emotions.

Why'd I let Axel get so damn close? It wasn't right… I just met him for Christ's sake! I need to control myself… why'd I want that?

_Because you miss Hayner. Haven't had a good fuck in a while…_ His mind told him crudely.

Yea… must be. Or it's something in the sway of his hips, the intensity of his eyes, the tightness of his clothes, the look he gets when he observes me, or the plumpness of his lips.

Roxas sighed as he imagined his new toy walking down the halls in nothing but boxers. The sight was enough to drive him to the point of climax and he quickly found a bathroom to help.

-x-X-x-

(Skip to Sora)

Sora walked down the clear hallways. He had to pick up a slip of paper for his teacher. He grimaced, the brunet had to go to the principles office. An ugly, white thing that was called 'room'. It burned his eyes to look at it. Just as he was passing the janitors closet it opened and swallowed him.

Sora felt a hand clamp over his mouth and silence his protests. Another hand snacked around his waist to hold him firmly against a muscled body and a problem. Sora stopped moving the word bringing back a painful memory.

-Flash back-

Riku got to Sora's house quicker then he thought possible. Sighing, he stepped up to the door and knocked. Sora opened the door and (to Riku's great enjoyment) grinned very boyish-ly. "Riku! Nice to see you, come in. My parents are out for the week." Riku sauntered in and looked about. Traces of Sora's cooking showed in the kitchen; the place was a mess. Riku sighed, although it wasn't a sad or disappointed sigh. Just… Happy.

"Get settled, Roxas is out… doing… something?" He frowned, making Riku's heart skip a beat.

Riku nodded and sat on the couch, lounging on it like he owned the place. Sora swaggered over and plopped down on his lap, making the other boy grunt, secretly enjoying it. Some rather perverted thoughts ran through his head but he pushed them away. Not quickly enough.

Sora wriggled, "Riku, you happy to see me or what?" Something was uncomfortable with his seat…

-end-

Sora almost crumpled at the memory, when they were still happy. He let out a strangled sob and the figure quickly let go, "Gah! Shit Sora, did I hurt you?"

Said brunet tensed and didn't dare to turn around. _It can't be… it can't possibly be… not him. He's dead…_ Sora gave a small laugh that rose in pitch. The figure quickly clamped a hand to his mouth, "No! Sora, don't pass out on me!"

Sora froze even more then possible, "Ri-Riku?" He swiveled around in Riku's embrace to meet green emeralds of eyes staring back at him.

Riku grinned but it turned into a small smile quickly. Sora tilted his head_. Vampire_ the word echoed through his head, "Riku! I'm so glad to see you!" Sora pounced the unsuspecting teen, toppling them both on the floor by a bunch of tools.

Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest, purring contentedly. "Where'd you go? Why'd you leave? Why was the clue 'vampire'?"

Riku tensed, he was sure he was ready but that question hurt. After all the fake situations he had put himself in this should've been easy. Unfortunately…

"In order: I went far away, never bothered to see because I knew I'd be back for you," At this Riku reached out to caress his cheek, "I left to control myself; I couldn't come back if it meant putting you in danger. The clue was vampire so that you could digest what I wanted to tell you easier," Riku pulled his hand away and looked to the side.

Sora stared at Riku, drilling holes into the side of his head, "What did you want to tell me?" Truthfully Sora didn't want to hear this; it was too… insane. It wasn't real! No one can be a vampire!

Riku grinned, "When I went to my uncles –insert whole recollection of the last chapter here- and that's how I became a vampire. I couldn't come back for fear of hurting you…" Riku trailed off and shut his eyes.

Sora laughed, rolling off of Riku, "Riiiight! And I'm a werewolf like Terrell!"

Riku grinned hurtfully, "It's true, c'mere."

Sora obliged, crawling closer to the silver haired teen. He gasped as he was forcefully pulled to Riku's mouth. The elder planted small kisses up and down his face, relishing the taste of his lover, lost to him for so long. Sora tilted his head back, allowing Riku access to his neck.

Riku leaned down to purr in the brunet's ear, "You tempt me."

Sora grinned, tilting his own head to whisper, "I know."

The elder stroked Sora's neck, pondering how it got so deliciously soft. He felt the pulse, beating ever louder and faster. It over whelmed the poor teen and he unsheathed his fangs, leaning down to bite, "And this is why it's bad…"

Sora gasped, out of fear or pleasure he couldn't quite tell, and tried to fight off the offender he once called his friend. Riku had grown stronger then Sora and held him close, ruffling his brown spikes and purring into the kiss, "I won't hurt you, my love. Stop moving, it'll only make it worse…"

Sora felt the calming words work they're way on his mind and he melted into the kiss, feeling Riku gently nip at his skin to sip his life's nectar. It was calming, in a freaky way. Riku pulled back with a small gasp. He licked his lips and grinned, "That was easy…" Despite his words Riku panted with the force of not drinking all of Sora's delicious nectar.

Sora looked dazed, not so much that he couldn't focus, but he had difficulty finding Riku again, "That was amazing… So it's true?"

Riku nodded. Sora continued to look out of it until a searing pain flew through his body, originating at the bite wound. It was like white-hot fire steel candles were being forcefully punctured into his neck. The brunet cried out in agony and felt his knees give out. "Riku! My neck is on fire! Put it out!"

Riku had caught said boy and cradled him gently. He had seen this happen before, why hadn't he remembered! It was foolish of him! He could seriously hurt his love! Before he lost his mind completely to the pain Riku licked the remaining particles of his blood that had mingled with Sora's blood when he had bitten him.

Sora's eyes rolled up into his head out of relief and he collapsed fully into Riku's waiting arms. His head was dizzy and he was slightly disturbed, "Riku? What happened…?"

Riku sighed, cradling the small boy gently, "I should've known… if he don't finish off the victim they will turn into a vampire, slowly, painfully. It takes days, but the worst part is the flaming pain they feel if they are bitten by a vampire. I can cure it because I've tried so many times… many times I've failed and had to finish them off. But I can lick out the blood that I put into the victim's blood and it'll be fine."

Sora was coming back slowly to realize the death behind Riku's words. "So you… killed people?" Sora's voice trembled with tears.

Riku shook his friend roughly, "Only to make you safe! I wanted to come back! And if I hadn't figured out how to control myself you would be dead in a couple of years because of me! Can't you understand?"

Sora did, but it still hurt. Or was it guilt that Riku had killed others for his own sake? Or was it gratitude that Riku did something Sora knew that he'd never do to help him? To keep him safe?

The bell rang and Riku stood Sora up, "Go back to class. I'll meet you after school."

The brunet looked up at the elder, "Promise?"

The latter nodded, pushing Sora out of the closet and following. They parted different ways and thought of that night.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: Sorry I couldn't think of another ending! Listen up guys, animeobssesion (did I spell that right? O.o) asked me to do a RikuSoraAxelRoxasHayner orgy. I swear this idea would've never hit me because of it's… impossible-ness. I really want to do this so I'm posting it to my website or something. It'll be up soon enough. Here are before hand warnings: Lemons galore, explicit, alternate ending. It'll be much different then this. Roxas meets a new friend and invites them all over for a fuck-fest I MEAN PARTY! Yea… so… just… wait for it. Or something. Don't like the idea? Don't flame Anime or I! It was her idea but I'm putting it into action, no one said you had to read it.

Sora: O.O

Riku: What?

Sora: She's gunna have me… with you… Axel, Roxas, Hayner… -falls to ground-

Riku: -looks at- Yes… so?

Sora: -stands up- So! I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! –falls to ground again-

Riku: -looks at- Oh well… Ciao! –flashes peace sign-

Axel: -looking at them all- Awesome.

Hayner: I'm included? Really? Mmh.

Roxas: Thought you'd be happier then that!

Hayner: I am.

Roxas: Okkkaaayy… -is caught in a tug-of-war with Axel and Hayner-

Axel: HE'S MINE!

Hayner: NO HE'S MINE!

Roxas: PM! Helllpppp!

PM: -goes to the rescue by handing Roxas over to the sex god Riku- It's just like fucking Sora only with a darker side…

Riku: Awesome! –drags Roxas to bed-

Roxas: I'll get you PM!

PM: I know. Love you too. Ciao for real idiots! –flashes anime peace sign-


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
